


you know that i miss you

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, FaceTime Sex, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: Phil and Melinda Facetime while he's away on the Zephyr. And shed some clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qiaolianmay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiaolianmay/gifts).



> This is all Jan's fault. Shameless excuse for some philinda sexytimes. Title from Kiss Me Thru the Phone by Soulja Boy.

Her phone starts to ring at half past 11, just like every Friday, and she can’t help the smile that crosses her face as she picks it up.

It takes a moment for the video to pick up, but finally Phil’s face goes from pixelated to clear, though it’s too close to the camera, as usual.

“Phil, too close,” she tells him, and he harrumphs, pulling the phone away so she can see his entire face. “Hi.”

“Hi. Good day?” he asked, and she shrugged, rolling onto her stomach and resting on her elbow, other hand extended with the phone.

“Mostly paperwork,” she replies, smiling softly when Phil leaned back, grabbing his glasses and putting them on. “Long day?”

“Eyes hurt,” he answered, and he sounds tired.

“Do you know when you’ll be back?” she asked, and he sighed, shaking his head. The Zephyr had taken off nearly four weeks ago, and there was still no word on how long they’d be gone. “Daisy misses you.”

Phil smiles knowingly, and Melinda’s cheeks warm.

“I miss her too,” he replies, and then he leans a little closer, blue eyes dominating the screen. “I miss you too, Lin.”

“I know,” she murmured, shoulders sagging a little. “Four weeks is too long.”

She shifted a little and heard Phil groan a little under his breath, she raised an eyebrow and he let his gaze purposefully drift down. Her shirt had shifted, showing off the navy blue lace of her bra, and she laughed under her breath.

“That’s new,” he observes, and Melinda nods, undoing the rest of the buttons of her shirt. Phil sits back, getting comfortable, and she rests the phone against the baseboard of the bed as she shrugs out of the shirt. She raises an eyebrow pointedly until Phil positions his phone and pulls his own shirt off.

“Belt too,” she tells him, and Phil rolls his eyes but undoes the brown leather anyway, tugging it from the loops of his jeans and tossing it aside. “Mack won’t be back for a while?”

“He’s in the middle of a poker tournament with some guys,” he replies, voice a little hoarse, and Melinda allows a small smirk to slip onto her face as she shimmies out of her own pants. “God, Lin.”

“Touch yourself,” she’s surprised at how husky her own voice is, but her skin feels hot and too-tight as she lays back, holding her phone in her hand as her head hits the pillow. She watches as Phil swallows, his throat bobbing, before his hand drifted down his torso to undo the button of his jeans and then slip inside.

Phil lets out a moan and Melinda feels her heart pound faster, heat spilling down her spine. She swallowed hard, tongue suddenly too big for her mouth.

“I want to watch you too,” she breathes a little heavier at Phil’s words, and she lets her hand drift down her stomach, playing with the hem of her panties. She switches the camera just as she lets her fingers slip inside, letting out a soft sight when they came in contact with wet flesh. “Tell me how it feels, Melinda. What you wish I could be doing to you right now.”

Melinda lets out a breath, dipping two fingers inside of herself, dragging them over herself to spread the wetness. “I’m so wet for you, Phil. I wish it was your fingers on me. It’s not the same.”

“I know, baby,” his voice is soft and gravely, and she closes her eyes, pressing her fingers more firmly against her clit, drawing a soft gasp from herself. “I wish I was there too. I want you so much, Mel.”

“Tell me,” she begs as she pushes two fingers inside of herself, throat dry as she listens to Phil’s loud groan as he watches her hand bunch the fabric of her panties.

“All I can think about is the taste of you,” he tells her. “How much I want to spend an entire weekend with my face just buried between your thighs, listening to you moan my name; how you press your thighs against my neck and twist your nipples with your nails and how my name sounds when it leaves your throat, all hoarse and raw and so fucking sexy.”

Phil had always been better with words than her, and she arches her back, pushing her thumb against her clit hard until his name left her lips in a hoarse yell, wetness leaking out of her cunt as her hips bucked.

“Come on baby. I know you’re close,” Phil’s voice is ragged in her arm, and she can hear the squeak of his bedsprings as his own wrist pumps faster. She bites her lip, switching the camera back so he can watch her face as she comes- she knows he likes it, can never get enough of the way her face transforms during orgasm, the pure, unadultered pleasure that overtakes her. Her eyes slide shut until Phil tells her to open them; to watch him.

She moans, watching the muscles in his arms pulse as he gets himself off; her name leaves his mouth in the most delightful growl she’s literally ever heard, and she picks up speed, gasping as Phil encourages her. It’s his voice, his words, his presence that finally forces her orgasm; heat and desire flash over her skin and down her spine as she arches off the bed.

She pants, coming down off her hair; her skin is sticky and she knows she’ll be sore tomorrow thanks to how enthusiastic she was, but Phil’s smile is sleepy and warm as she picks her phone back up, turning on her side.

“I’ll never get tired of watching you,” he murmurs and she shivers, desire still pooling in her belly.

“Come home and you won’t have to watch through a screen,” she replies, voice low, taking delight in the soft grunt she gets.

“I’m trying. I don’t like being away from you for so long,” his voice is soft and sad, and she feels the sentiment down to her bones. A relationship was never going to be easy, and they’d known that, but the distance was harder than either of them had anticipated. “I love you, Lin.”

“I love you too. Get some sleep,” she replies, reaching a finger out to touch the screen. Phil presses a kiss to his fingers before he touches the camera, and she smiles as she ends the call, chest filled with warmth.

She rolls onto her back, tugging her panties off before getting off the bed and pulling out an old shirt of Phil’s and a new pair of underwear, crawling back under the covers once she’d brushed her teeth. Her phone buzzes, and she smiles as she opens the text.

_Just got orders from Mace. I’ll be home Tuesday. I love you. Xx_

She slips off to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
